FRIEND II
by Aki Elric
Summary: Sasuke est revenu, mais il est passé à côté de Naruto sans rien lui dire à son retour. Alors que le brun sympathise avec les autres, Naruto attend un geste de sa part...[OS! PAS DE SUITE!] [dernier Sasunaru de ma vie.][songfic FRIEND II, Ayumi Hamasaki


**FRIEND II**

** hamasaki ayumi**

_imagoro yatto kidzuita no wa  
yasashiku shite kureta koto ja nakute  
taisetsu ni shite kureta koto ja nakute_

_Je me suis rendu compte d'une chose  
Ce n'est pas que tu sois gentil avec moi  
Ce n'est pas que j'étais important à tes yeux ..._

Sasuke était parti, il y a longtemps. Un souvenir lointain qui est parti aux oubliettes. Le souvenir de son retour est aussi allé aux oubliettes, car pas de retour sans départ. Cela faisait 1 an qu'il était revenu, sain et sauf. Il avait changé, oui, il avait prit connaissance de l'importance de l'amitié, pour lui comme pour ses amis. Il pensait toujours à la vengeance, était encore facile à vexer, mais il pensait à d'autres choses, plus réjouissantes, comme les sorties avec les potes, et aussi aux combats/jeux/entraînements avec les garçons, et même souvent avec les filles. Mais il avait repéré le changement d'humeur de Naruto, qui était devenu plus calme, plus posé. Et ça perturbait beaucoup le brun, qui ne comprenait le fond des pensées du blond. De plus, il s'entraînait plus qu'il ne s'amusait, ce qui était un phénomène inverse à la réalité. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait subitement mûri ? Où aurait-il de la rancune envers l'Uchiwa ? Ce dernier ne comprenait rien, après tout, la compréhension des autres était de loin son point faible.

_hontou wa makesou na hi mo atte  
fuan ni oshitsubusareru mae ni, watashi e no SOS o dashiteta n da ne_

_La vérité, c'est qu'il y a eu des jours difficiles aussi  
Avant d'être écrasé par mes peurs, je me suis envoyé un S.O.S_

Il y a des jours 'difficiles' comme il les appelait, des jours durant lesquels il se torturait les cellules grises pour découvrir le pourquoi du comment. Il se disait 'aide-moi !' à lui-même, tant le désespoir se faisait ressentir. Il se demandait ce que cachait ce sourire triste, ces yeux brillants et cette mine nostalgique. Il n'avait jamais vu le blondinet arborer cet air tout penaud devant lui, devant personne même. Sauf devant Iruka, à qui il se confiait tout particulièrement. Puis, le pire lui vint en tête : lui en voulait-il d'être parti sans lui dire au revoir ? Ou le trouvait-il pathétique ? Se sentait-il seul depuis que le brun consacrait la plupart de son temps à renforcer et créer des liens avec les autres ninjas de la feuille ? Ou était-ce une simple crise d'adolescence ? Sasuke se posait tant de questions, que parfois il s'endormait dans ses pensées.

_kimi no koto nara subete nan demo wakatte iru you na tsumori de ita _

_Je pensais te comprendre totalement_

Il y a des moments où il décidait d'abandonner, c'était bien trop dur de vivre avec ces questions constamment enfouies dans un creux de sa tête, mais c'était tout aussi dur de les oublier. Il pensait tout connaître du jeune jinchuuriki, mais la preuve contraire était là, bien présente. Il cherchait une solution pour trouver la réponse sans se traumatiser de nouveau les neurones, mais le demander à Naruto directement était trop risqué, il avait déjà assez de mal à discuter avec lui progressivement, mais là ça ressemblerait à une agression mentale ! De plus, pourquoi énerver le petit blond alors que c'était les rares moments de sa vie où il se tenait tranquille…?

_zutto matasete'ta ne itsu ni nareba modoru no ka sae  
wakaranai you na watashi o shinji tsudzukete asa ga kite mo...  
kimi no tsurasa o shirazu ni gomen ne_

_Je t'ai fait attendre longuement  
Tu as continué à avoir foi en moi  
Sans même savoir si un jour je reviendrais  
je suis désolé de ne pas avoir compris ta douleur_

Puis, un soir, dans sa grande demeure_(1)_, l'Uchiwa eut une illumination_(2)_ : il était maintenant persuadé qu'il avait fait attendre le blond qui croyait en lui, même en pensant au plus profond de son âme que le brun ne reviendrai pas comme avant_(3)_, et ce dernier était revenu sans adresser de paroles sincères ou gentilles à l'amateur de ramens, qui l'avait vu revenir le sourire aux lèvres, sans rien recevoir. Les yeux de Sasuke se remplirent de larmes qui menaçaient de couler à tous moment, tant il regrettait de ne pas avoir lu dans les yeux de son camarade. Il était tellement en colère contre lui-même qu'il pensa tout haut 'quel con !'

_ano koro datta hitotsu demo  
nani ka o shite agerareta darou ka?  
sonna fuu ni kuyami dasu to kiri ga nakute _

_Est-ce qu'on a déjà fait quelque chose pour toi ?  
Rien qu'une seule fois  
En pensant à cela, je suis pétri de remords_

Puis tout ce qu'il avait fait envers le blond le remit en question. Il regrettait littéralement tous ses faits et gestes, ses dires, son comportement enfantin, tout. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup agi en la faveur du blond avec Sakura. Il n'avait même JAMAIS agi en sa faveur. Il ne se pensait pas si cruel avec cette petite tête blonde au sourire banane, et il ne s'est jamais posé de question pour essayer de corriger des erreurs faites. Il pensait que tout roulait comme sur des roulettes, que rien n'était à refaire. Il se dit que s'il y avait moyen de faire machine arrière, il l'aurait fait, il aurait tout changé. Il comprit aussi que son passé était bourré de faux pas. Et sa tête se remplit de remords.

_kimi no koto nara subete nan demo wakatte iru you na ki de ita no ni..._

_Même si je pensais te comprendre entièrement ..._

Même lui qui considérait le jeune ninja comme son meilleur ami, il le connaissait moins bien que Neji, ou même Shino. Alors que ces deux là ne s'ouvrent pas au monde, ils arrivent à deviner ce que va faire le blond. Comme quoi, on a beau croire quelque chose le plus que l'on peut, on se trompe sûrement…

_zutto matte kureta itsu ni nareba modoru no ka  
sae wakaranai you na watashi o soredemo shinjiyou to shite'ta...  
kimi no kimochi mo shirazu ni gomen ne _

_Tu m'as attendu longtemps  
Tu croyais en moi même si tu ne savais pas si je reviendrais  
Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir compris tes sentiments_

Puis le lendemain, il décida d'aller parler à Naruto, qui était seul, près de la balançoire de son enfance. Sasuke s'approcha et le garçon leva vers lui des yeux tristes, perdus, cherchant quelqu'un pour les rassurer, des yeux pleins de souvenirs douloureux.

-Ah Sasuke...Ca va ?  
-Oui, et toi Naruto ?  
-Bah, oui…  
-Ne mens pas. ?  
-Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien.  
-Sasuke, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je vais bien tu sais, je vais bien…

Et le blond éclata en sanglot, ne pouvant se retenir d'avantage. Sasuke avait senti venir ces larmes, la voix du jinchuuriki tremblait au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans le dialogue. Il le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa le dos, lui chuchotant des mots gentils, comme 'ça ira' ou 'ne pleure pas, je suis là'. Des mots que Sasuke aurait lui-même voulu entendre quand il n'était pas en forme. Naruto pleurait, pleurait sans s'arrêter, car un jour, Iruka lui avait dit que pleurer était le remède à la détresse et à la tristesse. Tandis que l'Uzumaki se soulageait de ses peines, l'Uchiwa sourit : il avait enfin réalisé un de ses rêves, qui était de servir à quelqu'un dans le bon côté. Il entendit Naruto lui murmurer quelque chose, tout bas, et en tendant l'oreille, il put comprendre que le blond lui avait dit 'merci'. Merci : le seul mot que personne n'avait jamais dit à Sasuke depuis belle lurette ! Le brun serra le blond contre lui, lui ébouriffa les cheveux alors que Naruto avait levé la tête et ils s'adressèrent un sourire.

kimi no shiawase sou na egao ga koborete ita hibi wa mata kuru darou Les jours durant lesquels tu étais souriant seront sûrement de retour un jour

Les jours suivants furent des jours très ensoleillés, les deux garçons passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, et Naruto avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur naturelle. Sasuke disait 'qu'ils rattrapaient le temps perdu' à leur manière. Ils se taquinaient toujours comme avant, mais plus gentiment, et ils s'entraînaient toujours à deux. Le temps passé était de nouveau présent, et il le sera même dans le futur, peut-être…

zutto mataseta kedo yagate toki ga tatte itta nara hoka no dare ni mo makenai saikou no naka ni natte itai fukai kizuna ga dekiru to inotte Même si je t'ai fait attendre longuement Si suffisamment de temps a passé Je veux avoir une relation de proximité avec toi Que personne ne peut briser Je prie pour que nous nous rapprochions

Sasuke avait attendu un moment de solitude avec Naruto pour lui parler sérieusement.

-Naruto, tu sais, je crois que j'ai fais beaucoup d'erreurs dans le passé, et je ne suis pas venu vers toi quand je suis revenu, alors que c'est toi qui m'est le plus proche. Alors j'aimerai que nous devenions des amis, des amis inséparables, peu importe ce qui pourrait ce passer, et je voudrais que tu te souviennes de moi comme d'un garçon chiant et renfermé qui est devenu un garçon ouvert aux autres et souriant, peu importe ce qui peut m'arriver, OK ?  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, je me souviendrai de tout ça ! - Oh, il est déjà tard, je te raccompagne ?  
-Si tu veux !

Naruto raccompagna donc Sasuke chez lui, et ils se dirent bonsoir. Naruto déposa un petit baiser sur la joue de Sasuke qui rougit, puis, ne pouvant se retenir davantage, il le prit par le cou et l'embrassa, comme il n'avait jamais embrassé personne. Et au lieu de repartir chez lui, Naruto entra chez Sasuke et…ILS SE BOUFFERENT PLEINS DE RAMENS!

**OWARI ! J'AI BIEN DIT OWARI, PAS DE SUITE, OS!**

(1) **Dans sa grande demeure :** je mourrais d'envie de mettre dans sa hutte XD  
(2)** Une illumination : **Comme moi, Sasuke a très peu d'illumination.  
(3) **Il ne reviendrai pas comme avant : **Il ne savait pas s'il allait revenir, et si oui, s'il allait revenir gentil ou méchant XD et il espérait qu'il reviendrait moins con…mais ça a pas marché!


End file.
